


To those who wait

by The_Undertakers_pet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Undertakers_pet/pseuds/The_Undertakers_pet
Summary: Fan girls can be such a pain in the arse, but when you have time to waste and need a good giggle..Are the girls all talk, or have the two boys taken on more then they can handle.(Set in modern day)





	1. chapter 1

It was an ordinary saturday afternoon and in a popular little italian-style coffee shop in London, five young women sat together at a table, chatting and giggling as they drank their latte's and hot chocolate's.  
A tall, slim attractive young woman with short blond hair sat there, watching her friends as they laughed. Alexis smiled, shaking her head.  
"Ok, ok. Enough with the school-girl giggles already" she said as she reached for a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table. "I don't know how we managed to get on to this subject but let's at least try to talk about it like grown up's.. it's embarresing" she continued, rolling her eye's and trying hard to keep a serious face as the others looked at her.

A young dark skinned woman with long, blue and green coloured braids grinned at her. Shana nodded in agreement then picked up her cinnamon latte "Alright. So, where did we get to?" she asked, a hint of a Jamacan accent to her voice.

"Well, I guess we've established that our taste in men is clearly very similar. Give or take the odd quirk" replied Alexis, reaching for the peppermint latte sat infront of her on the table.

"Tha's a matter of oppinion" came a quiet voice with a heavy south east London accent, from across the table.  
Alexis looked over to see Nadia sat there. Rather small in stature, pale with long chestnut coloured hair hanging down her back and now cheeckily smiling at Alexis.

"Oh yeah" said another woman, looking at Nadia. Dressed in brightly colourful clothes with a badly dyed blond bob, Macie looked her up and down, smirking. "I forgot you had a thing for weirdo's" she said, teasingly. The other's giggling.

"Just who are you callin' a weirdo?" asked Nadia, raising an eyebrow as she looked back at Macie, trying to keep a straight face as she got a better look at the young womans interesting hair-do.

"Eh, let's get back to the point of this discussion shall we" said Shana, in an attempt to draw the girls attention away from eachother.

A young woman with shoulder length, curley red hair reached across the table, helping herself to a biscuit. Rowan took a bite then smiled "Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again.." she said and took another bite "They're all fine men in their own ways, and all great actors. But like so many other fan girls, I'm very much a Bassy girl!" she continued, fluttering her lashes and wrapping her arms around herself. Making a cute face and then giggling.

"Same here. Soo handsom" said Macie, with a day-dream like smile.  
"Oooh. Me too. The man is just a sex god!" said Shana then took a sip of her latte.  
"Oh I know, and he's such a charmer. See what I mean about similar tastes?" said Alexis, gesturing towards the other women.

The group all looked at eachother and began giggling again, none of them noticing the two gentlemen sat there at the table in the corner now smirking at eachother as they listened to the young women intently, yet descretely.

"But why Sebastian?" Nadia asked bluntly then took a sip of her chi latte.  
The others gave her an odd look. "I mean, I don't get it. Why exactly do all the girls seem ta go straight for Sebastian? even with all the others to choose from. Just as talanted, just as attractive.. or more so. Someone please, tell me. 'Cos I really don't get it" she said, smirking.  
"More so?" muttered Shana, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, what girl wouldn't?" replied Rowan then looked at Nadia, giving her an awkward smile "Well... ok, better put.. he is one of the main focus 'characters', making him instantly more popular. Plus, he has alot of those umm.. I guess what you call dream guy factors" she continued, looking at the others for some support.

Nadia let out a small laugh as she shook her head "Very much depends on your idea of a dream guy hun' " she said.  
"True. I guess everybody's different. But he's such a charming, charismatic man. And you have to admit it, he's just plain sexy" said Macie as she gave Nadie a nod. Nadia simply rolling her eyes.


	2. chapter 2

The two gentleman sat there in the corner, finding it hard to keep straight faces as they listened to the young women babble on.   
The first gentleman grinned. Tall and slender, dressed in black trousers and light gray shirt. With a long black leather duster, a dark fedora and glimpses of a ponytail tucked down inside his duster, and a silvery, grey fringe hanging down in his face. "Seems you're quite popular amoung the ladies here, Butler" he said as he stired the spoon round and round in the cup infront of him.

The second man looked at him. Dressed in a dark shirt, tight black jeans and dark glasses. A black, hooded jacket hung over his chair. His ebony hair gelled back stylishly. "Indeed. Such peculiar creatures don't you think?" he replied, as he sat running his finger round the rim of his empty cup.

"Peculiar? certainly. But then again Butler, do you mean that as human beings as a whole?..." said the gentleman in the fedora, smirking. "Or do you simply mean..., Them as women?. I do wonder" he continued. Then let out a low giggle. The two then turned their attention back to the girls.

"Oh, charms got nothing to do with it. It's that dreamy bod' that get's me going... it's just soo drool worthy" said Shana, wrapping her arms around herself and grinned.  
"Ok, I definatly won't argue there. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that" said Alexis, leaning against Shana and the two giggled.  
"Oooh, I'd much rather he had his hands on me" said Macie and laughed, Rowan nodding in agreement.  
"Yes, but while we're all dreaming about a certain raven haired hunk... our lovely Nadia clearly has someone else on her mind" Alexis teased as she prodded Nadia with her teaspoon.

Nadia simply drank her chi latte, pretending not to hear her.  
"Hmmm.. let me see. Might he be... about six foot-ish... with a certain hat on for sure. Kinda slender, green eyes?, long grey hair?" said Alexis and looked at the others to join in.  
"Yeah, along with a really creepy grin" said Macie, a biscuit hanging half out of her mouth.  
Nadia gave her a slight frown "It's silver not grey... An' wha'd you mean creepy?" she asked.   
Macie looked at her and shrugged. "What?. I just think the Undertaker is kinda creepy" she replied and reached for another biscuit.  
"Yeah, trust you to go for the eccentric" Shana giggled, giving Nadia a playful poke.  
"He ain't an eccentric!... an' neither am I, which I know is what you're implyin'!" said Nadia, flicking a loose piece of biscuit at Shana, giggling as it hit her.  
"Oh really? explain" Alexis smirked and took a sip of her latte.

Nadia looked at her, realising what she was asking and a smile crept across her lips as she began to giggle. "Why, interested in converting?" she replied, grinning.  
Alexis chuckled "Convince me" she said grinning back at Nadia. "What has the Undertaker got, that my.. uh-hemm.. our beloved Bassy hasn't?" she added, trying to look a little more serious but failing to hide her smirk.  
Nadia smiled, shaking her head "Cult much" she giggled.  
Macie gave her a playful shove and the girls all sat waiting for her answer.  
"Oh come on.. isn't it obvious? I mean, that long flowin' silver hair... admit it, it's gorgous. An' the handsom face hidin' underneath. That charming, cheeky smile. Fierce yet beautiful bright green eyes ta die for.. eh, pun intended by the way" she said and laughed, the other's all giggling with her. "An' that physique.. I don't know about you girls but it's certainly my idea of perfect. Not too slim but not too buff either. I can't stand a man who's all muscle an' no brains" she continued, the other's all either giggling or hiding their grins behind their latte cups.

The two gentlemen sat, now listening to every word. Fighting hard to keep their laughter to themselves.  
"It would seem I'm not the only one with an admirer, reaper" said the dark haired gentleman, smirking.  
The gentleman in the fedora simply smirked at him, raising his finger to his lips and nudging his head back in the direction of the women.

"See, and you called me a total fan girl!" said Shana, pointing at Alexis and giggling.  
A dark grin crept across Nadia's face as she let out a small giggle. "Oooh, an' those skilled an' creative hands... just imagine what he could do with those long, slender fingers of his" she said in a slightly more quiet voice, wiggling her fingers at the girls then shuddered. They all burst in to a fit of giggles.  
"Nadia, you are terrible!" said Alexis as she calmed herself. Nadia simply grinning at her.

The two gentlemen stared at eachother. "Charming" said the dark haired gentleman sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.   
The gentleman in the fedora smiled "I like her. She's cheeky" he replied.

"Ok, ok. So we're about even when it comes to looks. They are both very attractive guys but looks aren't everything." said Rowan as she looked at the others, a more serious look on her face.  
Shana waved her hand in the air to call the waitress over to order another round of hot drinks and biscuits. "Yeah, Rowan's right. There are other reasons that the girls all flock to Bassy right?" she said as she waited for the woman to make her way over.

"Well yeah, I mean.. he's strong and fast. He's witty, and a wicked fighter too. Doing all his own stunts. Heh, and nobody works a silverware set like Sebastian does" replied Macie, giggling as she slid teaspoons between her fingers and posing like her hero, Making the others laugh.  
"And he's pretty smart too. Actually he's really smart" said Alexis and glanced over at Nadia, raising an eyebrow as she noticed the 'less then impressed' expression on her friends face. "Going by that look, I'm guessing you don't quite agree" she said, watching her.

"Not exactly" replied Nadia with a shrug, giving the waitress a thankful nod as she placed a fresh tray of steamy drinks on the table.  
"Why not?" asked Macie and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
Nadia ran her finger round the top of her cup "Personally, I prefer a guy with depth" she replied.  
"Meow" said Alexis sarcasticly, making a paw gesture then grinning.  
Macie however, frowned at Nadia "What's that s'posed to mean?!" she said in an almost demanding tone.  
Nadia gave her a sideways glance as she sipped her latte. She then smirked at her. "Well, no offence but.. Sebastian doesn't really have that much to 'im, does he" she replied  
Macie stared at Nadia for a moment "What!" she said, frowning.

The gentleman in the fedora discreetly glanced back at the group then at the dark haired gentleman sat opposite him. "Oooh, this is getting interesting" he said excitedly.  
The dark haired gentleman let out a disaproving sigh "I really don't think a cat fight is acceptable as a form of entertainment" he said stirnly.  
The gentleman in the fedora giggled, grinning. "Oh come on, admit it Butler. Even you are curious. She's talking about you after all" he said. The dark haired gentleman simply smirked at him.

Nadia rolled her eyes "Simply put hun', as a character... Sure he's 'strong an' fast' " she said, making air quote gestures. "Yeah, stronger an' faster then a typical 'human'. A highly fit, well trained man would be. After all, he's s'posed ta be a demon an' he's pretty smart I'll agree, but he's no genius." she said, watching Macie as her frown grew in to a full on glare. "Basically, all he is, is an average 'demon' lookin' for his next meal, simply differin' himself with a cheesy gimmic. There's no real depth to it, no layers. It's kinda... flat, simple. Boring" said Nadia and calmly took another sip of her latte, ignoring the clear look of rage on Macie's face.

"Ouch! kinda harsh Nadia" said Rowan, watching her.  
Nadia shrugged "you asked for my oppinion, I gave it" she replied. A hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"True" said Alexis. Now keeping a close eye on Macie as the bottle blond sat glaring at Nadia.   
"And I suppose your beloved Undertaker is better then" snapped Macie, slumping back in her chair and waiting for an answer.

Nadia didn't look at her. "In my oppinion? yes" she replied and took another sip of her latte.  
"Well, go on then" Macie huffed, still glaring at her.   
Rowan put her hand on Macie's shoulder. "Would you chill" she said quietly. Macie shook her hand off, ignoring her.

"As I said before, I prefer a man with brains rather than muscle right?. Sebastian might be 'smart' but in comparison... Undertaker is a genius. You can't denie it." said Nadia, giving Macie a smug look.  
"What he is, is an unhinged loony!" replied Macie snidely, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Nadia simply smirked at her "An' in the case of strength an' speed. Since Sebastian literally cannot keep up with him nor can he beat him in a fight. Well, speaks for it's self don't you think?" she said, looking at the others for a reaction.  
"Nothing but dirty tactics" said Macie, grabbing a biscuit and snapping it in two.

"What did you mean by depth?" asked Shana, again in an attempt to draw the girls attention away from eachother.  
Nadia looked at Shana "Well, like I said.. layers. As in back story, history" she replied. She glanced at Macie "Uh-hum.. a non-stereotypical personality" she said quickly, looking away from her and smirking. Macie's jaw dropped and she stared at Nadia.  
"Oooh, no need for claws" said Rowan, giggling.  
"Ok. Enough with the 'obvious points', give me more of your own personal oppinion on him. I'm curious" said Alexis, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.  
Nadia grinned at her "You really wanna know?" she replied.   
Alexis simply nodded.

Nadia took a deep breath "I like the way Undertaker thinks. A calculated, scientific yet open mind. A man who reads both sides of the page before makin' a decision or judgement, thinkin' outside the box. A man who sees the bigger picture.. so ta speak. Willin' to bend rules an' break boundries in order to explore new things no matter how strange.... heh heh, an' he does it all with a good sense of humour." she said and sat back, smirking.  
"Seriously?" said Shana, looking at her.  
"Yeah. After all, without curious tinkering and rule breaking, we'd never learn anything new" Nadia replied, a grin on her face.

The dark haired gentleman smirked "It's as if she knows you" he said sarcasticly.  
The gentleman in the fedora grinned at him. "You know.... in any other circumstances, I'd find that rather disturbing. But oddly, I actually think it's rather cute that these girls are so interested in us" he said.  
"You mean obsessed. And do keep your voice down" said the dark haired gentleman.

"You always have been a bit strange, you know that right?" said Rowan, teasingly. Nadia sticking her tounge out at her in playful retaliation.  
"Explains why she likes him" said Macie as she stared down in to her cup. "Freak" she muttered.  
Nadia smirked at her "Yeah, but I'm a smart freak" she replied.

"Ok ladies, lets put the claws away shall we. We came in here for a coffee and a friendly girly chat, not a full on cat fight. We shouldn't let a couple of little differences get between us and spoil it" said Alexis, looking at them awkwardly.  
Nadia looked at her, shrugging "As I said in the first place. It's just my oppinion, which you asked for" she replied calmly.  
"Exactly. And as I said... we're all similar other than the odd different quirk." said Alexis, gesturing to the others. She then looked at Macie "So why with the sour face?" she asked.  
Macie looked down at the table, begining to feel embaressed. "Whatever" she said.

"Ok ladies, pleasent thoughts aside. We came here for a reason, so shall we make a move?" said Shana. The girls all nodded, placing their money on the tray in the middle of the table.

 

The dark haired gentleman shifted in his seat as he looked at the gentleman in the fedora and smirked. "How about a little game, reaper" he said and looked over, watching the young women gathering their things.   
The other gentleman gave him a curious smile "I'm listening, Butler" he replied.  
"These lovely young ladies seem to know so much about us and seem to.. shall we say, desire our 'presence' oh so eagerly. Then why not grant their wishes?" said the dark haired gentleman "And see how many of them turn tail and run away" he said with a devious smirk.  
"Think they're all talk, do you?" the gentleman in the fedora replied, glancing back at the girls as they began standing up.   
"I've seen so many of these fan girls. Acting so bold beforehand, but when they finally meet their idle's.. they simply turn bright red and run off giggling. Pathetic really" said the dark haired gentleman as he watched the girls. "Care to proove me wrong?" he continued, smirking.  
"Hmm.. we've time to kill. Why not, I'm always up for a little fun" he replied, grinning.   
"Aim of the game is simple. To get up close without the lady running. And as a bonus, 'take the lady home' if you follow my lead" said the dark haired gentleman.  
"Interesting. Well, best be getting a move on then" said the gentleman in the fedora as he stood up, placing a few coins on the table and heading for the door.   
The young women had already left the cafe, chatting as they walked along. The two gentlemen slowly following them, making sure to keep a safe distance.   
"Hmm.. how best to execute this plan" said the dark haired gentleman, tapping the left side of his head in thought.  
The gentleman in the fedora glanced over at him as they walked along "Well, lets see where our lovely little fan girls go" he replied. Gesturing with his thumb to follow them.


	3. chapter 3

The group slowly walked along, straight across Trafalgar square and towards the station.   
"Ok girlies, this is your last chance to bail. You sure you still want to do this?" Shana asked as she stopped at the top of the steps.  
"Why, you're not chickening out on me are you?" said Alexis, grinning at her.  
"No I'm Bloody not!" replied Shana, frowning.

"Yeah, I mean.. you were practicly clinging to me for dear life the whole time we were wandering round Chislehurst caves last week" Rowan teased as she lent against her. Shana gave her a stirn punch in the arm. "Oww!" said Rowan. Giggling as she rubbed it.  
Shana frowned "I wasn't scared. I was just disapointed" she huffed.

Alexis smirked at her. "Oh come on Shana. You didn't seriously believe you were going to see the ghost of Jimi Hendrix in there did you?" she asked teasingly and laughed.  
"You'll believe anything" said Rowan, shaking her head.

"I'm still kinda skeptical about this" said Nadia as she walked past them, making her way down the steps.  
The two gentlemen stood not far from them, listening. "Where do you suppose..?" said the dark haired gentleman curiously.

"Hey, but I thought you believed in all that sort of stuff Nadia" said Alexis as she walked down, catching up with her. The others all heading down behind her. The two gentlemen quietly tailing them.  
"I do. To a degree" said Nadia, giving Alexis a glance.  
"So why are you now suddenly a skeptic?" Alexis asked, giving her an odd look.  
Nadia smiled, shaking her head as they walked along, side by side. "Simple. Why would a ghost be hauntin' a cemetery of all places? Think about it logically for a moment Lexi. If it were you, where would you rather go? hangin' around your own cruddy grave or hangin' around your favorite places when you were alive... visit family an' friends.. maybe give 'em a scare, et cetera" she said, and looked at Alexis. "I know which I'd pick" she said smugly.

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes "Ok, I'll give you that. But I still think it's worth checking out. I mean.. not all of those so called 'witnesses' can be wrong, right?" she said.  
"Heh heh, lets see if you still feel that way when you get off the train at the other end" Nadia teased and ran off ahead, towards the platform.  
"Hey, get back here! besides, it was you who told us about the legends. Remember?!" Alexis called out, laughing as she ran after her.  
"Hey, wait up!" Rowan yelled as the others sped up, trying to keep up.

 

The gentleman in the fedora began to laugh as the two of them followed along.  
"What's so amusing?" asked the dark haired gentleman, giving him a sideways glance.  
"I do believe I know where our little fan group is off to" replied the gentleman in the fedora.  
"Care to share?" said the dark haired gentleman sarcasticly, looking at him.

"Highgate Cemetery" the gentleman in the fedora replied, smirking.  
"Highgate Cemetery?" the dark haired gentleman repeated, a little confused.  
"Indeed. They're heading to the famous Highgate Cemetery... in the pursuit of ghosts. How cute" said the gentleman in the fedora, giggling. He looked at the other gentleman "After all, if I'm not mistaken.. they were discussing matters of the supernature before they began talking about us" he added.

A small smile crept across the dark haired gentlemans lips. "A rather interesting tangent wouldn't you say?" he chuckled. "Ghost hunting. How very droll" he said quietly. He looked over at the gentleman in the fedora and smirked "Well then. Why don't we make their little exploration, a tad more interesting hmm?" he said.

The gentleman in the fedora grinned "Intending to quite liturally scare the pants off them are you?" he said, laughing.  
The dark haired gentleman let out a small laugh "Not quite what I had in mind. Although, I must say it's not a bad idea" he replied. The two of them grinning at eachother as they followed the girls on to the train.


	4. chapter 4

The sun hung low in the sky as the women made their way up the road towards the large iron gates of the old cemetery, the atmosphere eerilie quiet as they entered.  
"This place is huge!" said Shana as she looked around. Trees, shrubbery and gravestones of all shapes and sizes as far as the eye could see.  
"And this is just the east side" said Rowan quietly.

They headed futher in, stopping to look at random gravestones and tombs here and there.  
"How beautiful" said Nadia, her fingers lightly touching the face of a large, half moss covered stone angel. "She's so detailed" she said, smiling. "Keepin' in mind how old some of these graves are, alot of the stone work was done by hand. It's incredible, don't you think?" she asked as she walked up beside Alexis.  
Alexis nodded, stopping and looking at a large damaged tomb. "It's awful when they're just left like that" she said sadly and sighed.  
"Yeah I know. But looking at it, that tomb is probably more than a hundred years old. So there's probably no more family left to maintain it, and the local counsil don't have the money to do it" said Rowan as she stood beside them.

"Gets worse as we go futher in. See, it's mostly just the main path that's been maintained in 'ere an' the main catacombs an' mausoleum in the west. Before they finally started clearin' it up, this place was left to rot for years. So it was left over grown, an' they got alot of vandles an' graverobbers in 'ere... an' it wasn't just jewellery they were stealin' I might add." said Nadia, giving the girls a wink as she giggled.  
"That's terrible" said Shana as the girls walked along.

"Guess some people have no respect for the dead huh?" said Rowan, shrugging then looking at Macie. "Hey, You ok? you're awful quiet" she said, giving her a nudge.  
Macie looked at her with a worried expression. "Do you ever get that feeling, you're being watched?" she said, her eyes darting back and forth around them.  
Rowan looked at her for a moment then rolled her eyes "Very funny. But you can't scare me, Macie" she said  
"I'm serious" replied Macie, frowning.  
"What do you mean?" asked Alexis, walking up beside her.  
"I swear! ever since we got on the train I felt it. Like we were being watched, but whenever I looked around there was nothing. It's creepy" she replied and shuddered.  
"It's probably because of where we were heading. Just your mind playing tricks on you" said Shana, smiling at her.  
"Yeah, either that or the boogy man's come to get you. WooOooh" said Nadia and laughed then walked off ahead.  
The girls headed off after her, giggling. None of them noticing the two dark figures hiding amoung the trees behind a large tomb nearby.

The sun began to set and as Nadia pushed her way between two bushes, a grin crept across her face. "This way girls" she called out.  
"Are you serious?" said Shana, a suprised look on her face.  
Rowan peeked over her shoulder "But it's all overgrown" she said.  
"Well duh, this is the part of the cemetery they haven't tidied up. They left the trails off the main path alone.. an' for good reason.. the reason we're here" replied Nadia and made her way a little futher in.

"I heard there were things hanging out of tombs and plants growing out of graves in here" said Macie, pulling a disgruntled face.  
"Well, lets go see" said Alexis and followed Nadia up the darkening, overgrown path. The others following after her.   
Nadia glanced back at them, smirking. "Oh, it's not the plant life or the odd boney body part you need to worry about" she giggled  
"oh?" replied Alexis. Nadia simply winked at her, grinning.

The girls walked along, exploring. "Just how old must these tombs be?" asked Shana  
"At least 180 years or so. This cemetery first opened in 1839" replied Nadia as she lent against an old desecrated tomb. "Ok Ladies. lets get to it" she said, tossing her bag down and crouching beside it, pulling out a torch. "Lets see if your boogie man actually decides ta jump out" she said, grinning at Macie.  
"Very funny" said Macie, pulling a torch from her own bag.

"So what exactly are we looking for? I mean, I know there are some famous people burried here but..." said Rowan, scratching her head.  
"Well, there's some famous ghosts too. Let's see, the floatin' nun for instance. She supposedly hovers over a group of graves further in 'ere, simply starin' in ta the distance an' disapearin' when aproached. Then there's the grey haired lady who runs between the graves searchin' for something, said ta yell at those who get in her way. Supposedly, she's searching for her two children who she killed. Or so the story goes. There's the mysterious gentleman in the top hat, also soposedly seen wandering down in ta the village. Hmmm.. Oh, then there's the creepy face that peers through the bars of the gate. An' last but not least...." said Nadia, smirking.  
"Go on" said Shana, excitedly.  
Nadia giggled "The Highgate vampire!" she replied loudly, a clear hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Vampire?" said Macie, a confused look on her face.  
"Yup. It's quite a well known story actually. Or it was. See, on the sixth of february 1970 a guy named David Farrant released a story to his local paper, claimin' that on the twentyfourth of december 1969 while he was passin' by the cemetery, he spotted a strange grey figure that he thought was supernatural an' asked if anyone else had seen it. Though a few people replied an' made claims of ghost sightings, nothin' matched. On the 27th of februrary 1970 a man named Sean Manchester replied, sayin' he believed Farrant and claimed the entity he'd seen was a vampire. A medieval nobleman who practiced black magicks, brought to England in a coffin in the 18th century. He believed modern satanists practicin' in the cemetery had stired him from his slumber. He claimed, the thing to do was to stake and behead the vampire, then burn it. On the 13th of march 1970 a vampire hunt took place, involvin' several local youths as well as Manchester an' over the followin' months, several corpses were found beheaded an' burned. A local was eventually arrested for it an' this place has remained one of the most paranormal places in britain ever since." said Nadia, and stopped to catch her breath.  
Macie crossed her arms, a frown on her face as she looked away "Know it all much. Weirdo" she muttered.

Alexis placed a small box like device on top of the tomb, it buzzing as she switched it on. "I don't really believe in vampires. But some of the other stories.... hmm. Did you bring the recorder?" she asked, looking at Nadia.  
Nadia rolled her eyes and pulled something from her bag. smirking as she stood up and handed it to Alexis. "This feels so cheesy" she said, shaking her head. "You don't seriously believe that silly thing's going to work. Do you?" she sighed, looking at the small box.  
"What is it?" asked Macie, looking at it.  
"Sort of a spirit box. It's called an EVP device, it's supposed to pick up on low level, unexplainable noises and electrical changes" replied Shana, smiling.  
"That's electromagnatic changes you ding dong." said Nadia, rolling her eyes.

Alexis pressed the button on the recorder "Hulloo" she said then pressed the button again "Hulloo" the recorder repeated back "Yup, that's working fine" she said and placed it beside the box on the tomb.

The girls all stood in a circle, giggling. "Ok. Who want's to go first?" Said Alexis, picking up the recorder and looking at the others.  
"How 'bout you start it. This whole thing was your idea after all" replied Nadia, smirking at her.  
Alexis sighed, a disapointed look on her face. "Oh, ok" she said and took a deep breath as she turned the recorder on "We've come tonight to make contact with those on the other side of the veil. To those here, who wish to be heard. So I ask.. is there anybody there?" she said, loudly. Her voice echoing out in to the darkness.

It was eeriely silent as they stood there.   
"Try it again" said Rowan, suddenly. Making the others jump.  
"Don't do that!" said Shana, giving her a small shove and they started giggling.  
"Ok, ok.. calm down." said Alexis and took another deep breath "is there anybody there?" she called out again.

The box on the tomb made a small crackle, drawing the girls attention to it.  
"What was that?" said Macie, looking at it.  
"Maybe it's your boogy man!" said Nadia, standing behind her, running her fingers up her back.  
"Knock it off!" Macie squeaked, pushing her away.  
"No... it's the vaaampiiire" Shana teased, tickling her neck. Macie simply knocking her hand away.  
"Wait! check this!" said Alexis excitedly as she replayed the recorder.   
"is there anybody there?.....~~~~~~" came Alexis's voice.   
"Yeah, that's just you ya silly great ding dong" said Nadia, giving her a doubtful look.  
"No no... listen" Alexis replied, turning the recorder up loud and replaying it "IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?" Alexis's voice rang out, followed by a wisper ".....I'm here "

They all stared at eachother "Ok.. you all heard that. Right?" said Shana, a stunned expression on her face.  
"Tell me that's one of you screwing around" said Rowan, clinging to Alexis's arm.  
Alexis shrugged "Maybe it's the grey lady... I mean, we're not that far from where she's been seen right?" she asked, curiously.  
"Well, let's ask" said Nadia, grinning. She took the recorder, turning it on. "Ok.. Who are you?" she asked, loudly. Then listened.   
The box crackled again and she replayed the recorder "OK..WHO ARE YOU?..." her voice rang out, followed by another wisper "...not telling ".   
Alexis stared at the recorder "Yeah.. because that's not creepy" she said.

Not waiting for the others Nadia called out again "Why are you here?". She grinned, waiting. The box crackled and she replayed the recorder excitedly "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" her voice echoed, followed by another wisper ".... we're watching you ".  
"Wait, it said we" said Macie, a frightened look on her face.

"Ok, seriously. who are you?" Nadia called out, looking around in to the creeping darkness.  
"Nadia... what the hell are you.." said Shana quietly, stopping suddenly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" replied a strange voice. A male voice, smooth and rather posh sounding.  
"I told you! I told you!" said Macie, hiding behind Shana  
"Alright, this isn't funny" said Alexis, frowning as she stood beside Nadia.  
"Oh, I beg to differ. Hehehee.." came another strange voice. Also male but this one a little huskier, an almost teasing tone.

Nadia stepped forward, her eyes on the shadowy shapes of gravestones sticking out of the overgrown greenary opposite. She suddenly spotted a dark silhouette leaning against a tall monumentle gravestone.  
"Eh.. ok. Hah hah.. real funny but I think it's time for us to go now" said Rowan, tugging on Alexis's arm.  
"Uh, yeah. Come on girlies.. time to go" said Shana, stuffing the equipment in to her bag and moving closer to the other two as they began to back away down the path. Nadia and Macie grabbing their things and turning to follow.

The group quickly began making their way back down the path, tripping over loose stone and overgrown plants as they went. Nothing but a torch to guide them.   
"Are you sure this is the way we came in?" asked Shana as they walked along.  
"I think so, it's hard to see in the dark" replied Nadia, shrugging.   
"Umm, Nadia.. didn't you say something about a serial killer being caught in here?" asked Alexis, glancing at her.

Nadia gave her an odd look "Eh, not quite the time for it but.. yeah. Well, actually he's burried here. Somewhere in the west side I think. Supposed to wander the catacombs, attacking the odd misfortunate visiter from time to time" she replied. Creeping the others out.  
"A..are we on the right path?" asked Shana, now clearly worried.

There was a small rustling not far behind them and a low giggle off in the distance.  
"Don't know, don't care.. I'm getting the fuck out of here!" said Macie, pushing past them and running off ahead. Rowan and Shana chasing after her.  
"Girls, wait!" Alexis called out, grabbing Nadia's arm. The two of them running after them.

They came to a small circular clearing with three paths leading off in to different directions. "Which way do you think they went?" said Alexis, looking at Nadia as she tried to catch her breath. Nadia shrugged.  
Just then there was a faint rustling over towards the left path "That must be them" said Alexis and before Nadia could react, she was off down in to the darkness.  
"Wait a minute! Alexis.. I don't think that's the way we came in" Nadia called.

"I wouldn't worry love" came a voice. That same strange, teasing voice from before.  
Nadia looked around her but saw nothing but darkness. "Who's there?" she called out.  
"Hehehee... that's a secret" the voice replied.


	5. chapter 5

The path was dark as the girls made their way down it, "Macie! where did you go?" Rowan called out, clinging to Shana's arm.  
"She can't have just disapeared" said Shana then stopped dead in her tracks, a look of terror on her face.  
Rowan looked at her "What's wrong?" she asked, her expression joining Shana's as she glanced over and noticed what she was looking at.   
A pair of bright fuschia eyes staring at them from the darkness.   
"Good evening ladies" came that low, smooth voice.  
The two girls clung to eachother, slowly backing away.  
"va.. vamp.." Shana stuttered quietly, her voice trailing off.

Nadia stood there, watching around her carefully for movement. Her concentration broken by the sudden sound of high pitched screaming. "What the..." she said, staring in to the darkness.  
"Your friends seem a little jumpy" The husky voice said quietly in her right ear. Startling her  
Nadia turned around to see a tall, shadowy figure stood there grinning at her. She backed away, Tripping and stumbling backwards, landing on the ground and scurring backwards on her bottom as he stepped towards her.  
He started to laugh, shaking his head. Nadia simply staring at him, stunned. 

Down the overgrown path ahead, Shana and Rowan held eachother tight as the dark figure moved towards them, the dark mass slowly taking the shape of a man as it stepped out from between the trees. Those fuschia eyes still staring at them.  
"No need to be afraid ladies" said the dark figure, stepping closer. "I don't bite....." he said, bowing at them "Hard" he added, grinning.  
They scurried backwards away from him, knocking something over behind them.  
Shana turned around to find Alexis there, standing up and dusting herself off "Alexis!" she said, a clear sound of relief in her voice.  
"Ah, and then there were three" said the dark figure, watching them.  
"Wh... who are you?!" said Alexis, trying to sound brave but the fear in her voice, obvious.  
"It's the Highgate vampire!" Rowan squeeled, clinging to Alexis. "Nadia was telling the truth!" she whinned, her voice muffled as she burried her face in Alexis's shoulder. Alexis simply stared at the figure opposite her as it let out a small chuckle.  
"You still haven't worked it out? I'm a little disapointed" the dark figure replied. Stepping closer. A look of shock on the girls faces as he slowly pushed off his hood, the dim moonlight shinning down on his familiar handsom features.

Nadia stared up at the shadowy figure infront of her as he laughed "That was hilarious!" he said and leant down, offering her his hand.   
Nadia reluctantly took it and stood up, a puzzled look on her face. "Who... are you?" she asked again, watching him.  
"Curious little thing, aren't you" he replied, an eerie grin on his face as he moved a little closer. Nadia backing away, straight up against a stone tomb. "But I told you. It's a secret" he said and giggled "If you really want info out of me my lovely..." he continued, lifting the front of his fedora slightly as he moved up close. Nadia noticing the quick flash of green as he did so. He leaned towards her "I'm afraid there's a toll" he said in her ear.  
"Toll? .... wh.. what kind of toll?" she replied, doing her best to keep her composure.  
He gently ran his fingers through her long hair, smirking. "I think you already know" he said softly, grinning at her.  
Nadia's jaw dropped, staring at him. "N..no way" she muttered. She slowly began to raise her right hand.   
He grabbed her wrist, startling her. "Uh-uuh" he teased. He lifted her hand up, allowing her fingers to touch the rim of his fedora. "Pay my toll" he said and giggled.

Alexis stepped forward, the other two hiding behind her. "You... You have to be kidding me" she said. Staring at the figure infront of her.  
"Come now Miss Alexis, you should Know better then that." said the raven haired gentleman before her. He reached out and gently took her hand. Bending down and kissing the back of it lightly. "Remember, I never lie" he said, smirking as he stood back up.  
The girls looked at him, stunned. "Tha.. that's no vampire" muttered Rowan, begining to shake her head in disbelief.  
"Are you really him? are you really 'the' Sebastian Michaelis?" said Shana, stepping towards him. A smile on her face.  
"Yes. I am. And I've been watching you Miss Shana" he replied, smiling back at her. "I've been watching all of you. And I must say, I'm quite flattered" he said and waited for a reaction.  
The girls looked at eachother then back at Sebastian, all begining to blush.  
"You.. you mean, you heard all that? back at the cafe." said Rowan, turning bright red.  
"I heard everything" Sebastian replied, giving her a wink. "To be honest, I'm rather suprised you didn't notice us sat there in the corner" he said, grinning. He stepped between Alexis and Shana, slipping an arm over each girls shoulder and beconing for Rowan to move closer.   
"Us?" muttered Alexis, looking up at him suspiciously.   
Sebastian simply ignored her. "Now then, why not make our way out of here?. This really is no place for such lovely ladies like you" he said swauvly.  
"Wait, what about Nadia?" said Shana as they walked along.  
Sebastian smirked at her. "Oh I wouldn't worry about your friend, Miss Shana" he replied. Shana looked at him. "She's in.... capable hands" he continued and winked. A worrying look crossing Alexis's face as they walked off.

Nadia stood there for a moment, mixed feelings of both fear and excitment flowing through her. A smile slowly crept across her lips "Ok.. I'll try" she said and took a calming breath. "A bear walks into a bar an' says, 'Give me a whiskey an' … cola.' 'Why the big pause?' asks the bartender. The bear shrugged. 'I’m not sure; I was born with 'em.' " she said and waited for a reaction.

The figure stood infront of her burst in to a fit of giggles, still holding her wrist tightly. He looked at her, calming himself. "Very funny" he said, grinning. "Alright, I think you've earned it" he said, raising her hand back up to the fedora and closing her fingers around the rim. He then moved his hand away. "Go ahead my pet" he said softly "You know you want to" he teased, lowering his head a little.

She slowly lifted the hat off, revealing a head full of silver hair. It's long fringe hanging down as he lifted his head.  
"How? I mean... you can't be..." she said, staring at him.  
He grinned at her, pulling his fringe up out of the way. A pair of stunning, luminous green eyes staring back at her.

"It.. It really is you. I.. I came 'ere lookin' for ghosts an' instead I found.... the Undertaker" she said, almost hypnotised.  
Undertaker smirked as he slipped a finger under her chin, staring deep in to her eyes "So tell me pet, am I still just as handsom, close up?" He asked cheekily, snapping her from her mesmerized gaze.  
"Oh... eh.. I.. eh.." she stuttered, her cheeks turning red.  
Undertaker burst in to another fit of giggles "Hehehe... how very cute." he managed to squeak. making Nadia blush even more.   
She stared at him as he stood there, grinning. "H.. How.. How did you.. I mean.. " she babbled, looking away from him. Her cheeks now burning red.

He stood infront of her. His left arm stretched out, leaning on the tomb behind her. He slipped his right forefinger back under her chin and lent forward "You tend to hear the strangest things on the streets of London" He said in her ear.  
Nadia looked up at him, a shocked look on her face.  
"Or, more precisely... in a certain stuffy little coffee shop in London" he continued, smirking. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his finger "Such naughty little things you were saying" he teased.  
She looked away from him, an embaressed smile on her lips.  
Undertaker giggled "Hehehee.. I'm going to have so much fun" he said, grinning. Nadia looked up at him, confused. "Oh yes... you'll make a beauuutiful doll... a perfect addition" he wispered in her ear, the colour instantly draining from her face.


	6. chapter 6

The girls walked along giggling, Sebastian leading the way. A sudden rustling in the dark drew their attention to a large, overgrown tomb.   
"Wh.. What was that?" said Rowan, dashing behind Sebastian.  
Alexis pointed the torch over at the tomb and saw something move. She moved closer "Miss Alexis" Sebastian said quietly, watching her.  
"It's ok" she replied and moved closer. She pointed the torch down to reveal a figure crouched down in the shrubs behind the tomb "Macie?" she said, puzzled.

The figure looked up at her "Alexis?... Alexis!" she squeeled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her.  
"What the hell are you doing down there?" said Alexis, dusting the bits of bush off of her.  
"I.. I got lost... and.. and I heard rustling.. and then I heard screaming...and.. and I got scared. So... so I hid" replied Macie, clearly shaking.  
Alexis smirked at her, taking her hand. "It's ok. Come on, I've got something to show you" she said.  
"Oh no.. I just wanna get out of here" said Macie, shaking her head.

Alexis pulled her "Trust me, it'll definitely make you feel better" she said, grinning. She pulled her over to the others, the girls hugging her. "Macie, I want you to meet someone" said Alexis and pushed her forward, in to the figure stood infront of her.  
Macie looked up, recognising him instantly. She scurried back, staring at him.

Sebastian bowed at her "A pleasure to meet you Miss Macie" he said, smiling.  
"You're... you're..." she stuttered. Sebastian simply nodded at her.  
"This is who was hiding behind the trees back there, trying to scare us" said Shana, grinning.  
"And doing a bloody good job" said Rowan, laughing.  
"A mere practical joke that went a little futher then intended, And for that I do apologise" said Sebastian, taking Macie's hand and lightly kissing the back of it.  
"Oh" she replied, an unsure look on her face.  
"I over heard your friend telling that rediculous rumor about the vampire and simply couldn't resist. I meant no harm I asure you" said Sebastian, giving the girls a small, apologetic bow "Now ladies, the gates are in sight. Shall we?" said Sebastian, gesturing for them to follow.

 

Undertaker looked at Nadia's pale face, a smile slowly creeping across his lips. He burts in to a fit of laughter, laughing hard to the point where he was finding it difficult to breath.  
Nadia simply stared at him. Unable to speak.

He took a few deep breaths and lent against the tomb again, fighting hard not to laugh again "The look on your face!" he said, grinning. "Now that's priceless" he said, starting to giggle again.  
"Wh.. what?" said Nadia, looking at him. Begining to blush again as she realised he'd been teasing her.  
Undertaker slipped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the tomb. "You're hilarious pet" he said and began leading her down the middle path. "Come now, cemeteries are resting places for the dead. Not for lively folk like us, let's go have some fun" he said, grinning.  
Nadia giggled, a smile on her face as they walked along.

 

The girls walked along, all eyes on the handsom figure walking between them.  
Sebastian smiled gloatingly as he walked 'so far so good' he thought to himself, giving each girl the odd glance now and then. "Now then ladies, what would you say to grabbing something to eat? I'm sure you're all quite hungry" he said in that charming tone.  
The girls looked at eachother grinning and giggling then all nodded.  
"Wonderful, shall we then?" said Sebastian and lead them off, down the dark, quiet street.

 

It was dark as Undertaker walked along, his right arm loosly draiped round Nadia's shoulders as she walked beside him.  
"Ahh, the gates" he said, pointing ahead of them. "Hmm.. Don't know about you pet, but I fancy a drink." He said, looking at her "What do you say?" he grinned.  
Nadia smiled at him "Sure.. but what about.." she replied, glancing behind her.  
Undertaker gave her a cheeky smile "Oh don't worry pet, your friends are busy enjoying the company of a certain, stoic gentleman I know." he said with a giggle. "Come now. You didn't think I came alone did you?" he added, glancing at her. A grin on his face as he lead her off in to the darkness.


	7. chapter 7

In a small rather fancy looking resturant, the group sat together in a corner booth. Sebastian smiling smugly as the girls sat giggling, each one quietly trying to encourage the other to ask him particular questions.

"Well now ladies, what would you each prefer for dinner?. This resturant has a large and wonderfully varied menu, so tell me.." he said in his usual swauv, charming tone. Then lent forward, resting his hands on the table. The fingers of his right hand lightly touching Alexis's left, as she sat there beside him. Her cheeks turning instantly red. "What do your delicate young tastebuds desire?" he teased, seductively.

Shana ran her finger down the menu infront of her "Hmm.. well, I have to admit.. I do have a bit of a love for duck. But it's so expensive" she said shyly.  
Sebastian reached over, lowering the menu. His eyes connecting with hers. "Money is not a problem my lady. So please, choose what ever you like" he replied, smiling sweetly.  
Shana smiled back at him, blushing then pointed at a particular dish on the list "This one. Please" she said and giggled.  
"Shredded duck in sauce. A nice choice, miss Shana" he replied then looked at Macie who sat to her right. "And you my dear lady?" he asked swauvly.

Macie felt herself quiver as those seductive eyes stared at her. She took her time looking up and down the menu, that unnerving feeling still running through her. "Umm.. the eh... the grilled lamb chops sound nice" she said, avoiding eye contact.  
Sebastian smirked "Ah, how traditional miss Macie. I quite like that in a lady" he said in his usually charming tone, making her blush. He then looked to his left, reaching up with his left hand and moving Rowans hair aside so he could see her face as she sat there quietly beside him. "And you?" he asked.

Rowan giggled "I think the prawn salad would suit me best... I'm s'posed to be on a diet after all" she said with a grin.  
Sebastian smiled at her "I really can't understand why miss Rowan. You look quite stunning to me" he said, watching her as her cheeks turned red. "Although, I must admit.... the small, pale pink shellfish would certainly suit those, lovely delicate lips of yours" he said seductively in her ear.  
A shiver ran down Rowans back, her eyes wide as she felt his hot breath on her skin. The other girls glanced at eachother and smirked, fighting hard not to burst in to a fit of giggles.

Sebastian then turned his attention to Alexis, sat to his right. He again touched her hand and smiled at her "And have you decided?" he asked. The smirk on her face instantly replaced with an awkward smile. "Oh eh.. I kinda fancied the spicy crab croquette's" she said and gave him a small grin.  
He gave her a nod "Ah, a love for spice I see. It's nice to meet someone who shares my tastes" he said and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it lightly. Making her blush.

Sebastian gave the girls order to the waiter then stopped, smirking. "While we're waiting for that.. why don't we try one of the starters" he said, looking at the girls. The girls looked at eachother quietly then back at him, nodding. "I suggest the oyster" he said and gave the waiter a wink. "Certainly sir" he replied and headed off.  
Sebastian smirked as a large plate was placed down in the middle of the table. He lifted an oyster up in his hand "Did you ladies know... the oyster is supposedly one of the worlds greatest natural aphrodisiacs" he said seductively, then slowly tipped the contence of the shell in to his mouth, the girls all begining to blush and feel over heated as they watched him. He placed an oyster in each girls hand "Shall we?" he said, reaching for another.

 

The atmosphere was lively as Nadia sat there beside the Undertaker in the small, traditional old pub. "So, what would my lovely lady like?" he teased.  
Nadia smiled at him "Oh.. a whiskey on the rocks. If you please" she replied, cheekily.  
Undertaker looked at her for a moment, somewhat taken aback by her answer. A grin then washed across his face "Certainly not too afraid to jump straight in I see" he said and headed over to the bar.

Nadia sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths as her mind swam with thoughts.  
"You alright love?" said Undertaker as he placed several glasses down on the table, startling her.  
Nadia looked at him, smiling as he sat beside her "yeah, just a little lost in thought I guess" she replied.  
Undertaker looked at her "Lost in thought hmm?" he reached up, resting his left hand lightly on top of her head "Curious thing is... supposedly, the avarage human being only uses a quater of their brain... yet they still haven't quite figured out where exactly thoughts come from... or where they go. Not with any proof anyway. I do have a few theories of my own of course... but.." he said, stroking her head, feeling the light awkward shudder run through her.

Nadia sat there, an odd feeling running through her as she felt him slip his right forefinger under her chin, turning her to face him.   
Undertaker grinned at her, shaking his head as he began laughing "Are you really this easy to wind up?" he said, giving her a prod and handing her a drink.  
"Oh you..!" she said, giving him a playful shove. "So, what where you doin' in London anyway?" she asked and took a sip of her drink.  
Undertaker wagged his finger at her "You know I don't give info for free. Tell me your best joke, and maybe I'll tell you" He replied cheekily.  
Nadia gave him a slight frown "Oh come on, haven't I made you laugh enough already?" she said, pouting.   
Undertaker smirked, shaking his head. 

She sighed "Ok, but I'm warning you.. my jokes are terrible. As I prooved before" she said and took a deep breath "In a Catholic school cafeteria, a nun places a note in front of a pile of apples, saying "Only take one. God is watchin'." Further down the line is a pile of cookies. A little boy makes his own note, it says "Take all you want. God is watchin' the apples.".." she said with a small smile. Waiting for a reaction.  
Undertaker looked at her, a grin on his face "Pfft... hah hah. Not bad love, he giggled. "Buuut... not quite top score" he teased, moving a little closer to her on the seat, taking off his fedora and placing it on the table "Try again pet" he said in a seductive tone.  
Nadia took a deep breath and sighed awkwardly, noticing him slowly brush his fringe back as she glanced at him, those green eyes making her quiver. "Eh.. um.. ok.. but it's kinda sick" she said, giggling.  
"All the more fun" replied Undertaker, grinning.  
"An autopsy professor was givin' an introductory lecture to a class of students. Standin' over a corpse, he addressed the class. "There are two things you need to make a career in medical forensics. First, you must have no fear." Havin' said that, he shoved his finger up the corpse's butt and licked it. "Now you must do the same," he told the class. After a couple of minutes of uneasy silence, the class did as instructed. "Second," the professor continued, "you must have an acute sense of observation. For instance, how many of you noticed that I put my middle finger up this man's anus, but licked my index finger?".." she said and began to giggle as she saw the grin grow across the Undertakers face.

Undertaker burst in to a fit of laughter. After taking a few minutes to calm himself, he looked at Nadia as she sat there giggling beside him. "I do love a good giggle" he said, leaning against her. "So. You wanted to know why we were there?." he said, Nadia nodding at him.  
"Promise not to tell?" he said, giving her a rather mischivous grin, she nodded again. "We were checking out the planned film site for a certain movie and series franchise... I think you know it" he said teasingly

Nadia looked at him, a suprised expression on her face as she sipped her second drink. "No way... a new movie?" she said excitedly.  
Undertaker lifted a finger to his lips and winked "I said no such thing" he grinned. He hooked her long hair back out of her face, his fierce green eyes staring in to her blue ones. "Well my dear. Now you know why I was there.. so now it's your turn to tell me. Just what were you young ladies really up?" he asked.

Nadia's cheeks flushed pink and she giggled. "Well.. ya mean other then the fan girl banter" she said and glanced up at him. Undertaker nodded, lightly tracing her jaw line with his right forefinger. "Well, me and my friends 'ave a bit of an interest in things like the supernatural, so we've been visitin' a few of the most haunted places in London. You know, like The Ten bells pub, the Theatre Royal in Drury Lane, The Greenwich foot tunnel, Chislehurst caves.." Nadia replied, a thoughtful look on her face as she stopped for a moment. "They've all been pretty interestin' places and Alexis thought Highgate Cemetery would be a good idea... kinda my fault I guess, I mentioned that silly story about the floatin' nun. Pfft.. to be honest, if I was a ghost I wouldn't haunt a cemetery... it'd be boring" she said and looked at him. 

Undertaker laughed "I like the way you think" he said and downed his drink, placing a third in her hand.  
"Besides, I thought spirits, or souls were collected and taken to the next place when people die. What we call ghosts are generally spirits stuck here for a reason.. or just projectin' imprints of a dramatic event. So unless it happened in the cemetery... why would they be stuck there?" she said with a thoughtful expression. Then downed her drink and giggled.  
"You seem to know quite a bit about this sort of stuff" said Undertaker, touching her blushing cheek. "I better be careful" he teased.   
Nadia giggled and as she looked at him she reached up, gently running her fingers through his long silver hair.  
"Such a fascinating little beauty.... aren't you. You know.. I wouldn't mind learning more about you" he said seductively, resting his left arm around her.  
"Me too.." she said softly, a suprised look on her face as she realised what she'd said. Undertaker simply giggled.

 

At the restaraunt, the group sat enjoying their meals.  
"So tell me Ladies, what might you have been doing in such a dismal place?" Sebastian asked, a charming smile on his face.  
Alexis looked at him awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "Well, we were hunting for ghosts" she replied.  
"Hunting for ghosts you say" he said, smirking.  
"Yeah, we've been checking out quite a few haunted places around London. Our friend Nadia said Highgate was supposed to be haunted" said Shana, smiling.  
Sebastian looked over at her "I'm assumming Nadia is the young lady of whom was telling the story in the cemetery." he said, swavly. Shana nodded her head. "So do tell, how many specters have you spotted so far?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The girls glanced at eachother, all looking a little disappointed.   
"Can't say we've really seen anything so far..." said Rowan with a sigh.  
"But there were a few weird noises. Especially in the Ten bells pub. That was kinda creepy" added Shana.  
Sebastian sat there smirking "How very interesting. Well, care for another round of drinks ladies?" he asked in his usual swauv tone.  
Rowan lent towards him, giving him a cheeky smile "Another? Hmm.. If I didn't know any better Mr Michaelis, I'd think you were trying to get us all drunk" she teased.

He moved close to her, continuing to smirk "Now why on earth would I go and do a thing like that?" he replied. He then slipped his finger under her chin, ajusting her face to mere inces away from his. "When I already have you right where I want you" he said seductively.  
Rowans cheeks flushed red again, her eyes wide as she stared in to his fuchsia eyes. The others stared as they watched and he smirked as he glanced at them "Oh don't think I didn't mean you too" he teased as he released Rowan. "You all look so delectable" he said, looking at Macie "I really don't know where to start" he added, grinning playfully.

The rest of the girls giggled but Macie gave him an awkward look "That's not really funny" she said and stood up.  
Shana looked at her "Where you going?" she asked.  
"I just need to go to the ladies room" Macie replied and walked off.  
"Hold on, I'll come with you" Shana called out. "Excuse us" she said politely to Sebastian and ran after Macie.  
"Umm.. actually.." said Rowan, awkwardly.  
"Go ahead" said Sebastian, smiling at her. He looked at Alexis as Rowan ran off, waiting for a reaction.  
"Oh, I'm fine" she said, grinning and took a mouthful of her drink.

Sebastian moved a little closer to her and as she looked at him he ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft sigh. Clearly driving her mad as she stared at him. "Now that I have you to myself" he said as he gently ran his finger down her jaw line. "Why not make something a little more personal out of this.." he said, watching her face.  
"More personal?" said Alexis, looking at him with a parplexed expression.  
"Though I do find most fangirls merely an amusment" he said, smirking. He moved close "I must say, you have peaked my interest. Enough so to continue our little... date... say, my hotel room at midnight." he wispered in her ear. He looked at Alexis, a stunned expression on her face and he smirked. He wrote the address on a napkin and handed it to her "Just between us" he said, raising a finger to his lips and winking.  
Alexis nodded, stuffing the napkin in her bag just as the others came back to the table.

Sebastian handed the girls the menu again "Why not have something from the dessert list? though I'm sure you ladies are all surely sweet enough" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
The girls sat looking up and down the menus and as she sat there, Rowan felt something touch her lap. She looked down to see Sebastians hand sat there upon her thigh. She looked at the handsom butler sat beside her, but he was talking to Alexis.  
Rowan looked back down and as he twitched his fingers, she noticed the piece of paper between them. She took the paper and Sebastian slowly slid his hand off, giving her thigh a playful squeeze as he did. Causing her to blush.   
Rowan tipped the menu up, and when she thought it was safe she descretely opened up the folded paper "As amusing as your lovely friends are, I think time would be better spent without as much company. Do you not agree my lady? My hotel room, ten oclock" the note read. She looked futher down to find an address. A small smile crept across her face as she gave him a sideways glance, nodding lightly.

As they sat there eating their desserts, Marcie noticed Shana had an odd expression on her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she looked almost as if, embarressed. "Are you ok" asked Macie quietly.  
Shana simply nodded and contined to eat. Doing her best to ignore Sebastian as he sat there smirking at her.  
Under the table she could feel the top of his right foot affectionately rubbing up and down her right anckle. Making her blush. 

Sebastian stood up. "It would seem the night is drawing to a close my ladies. Shall we end our evening with a short wander under the stars?" he said. The girls all agreeing excitedly, and as he paid for the meal they began gatheing their things and getting ready to go. Sebastian walked up to Shana "May I?" he said, helping her to pull her jacket on. As he did she felt him push something in to her pocket, giving her a descrete wink as he walked away.

The girls walked along and while the others were busy talking to Sebastian, Shana felt in to her pocket pulling out a napkin. On it was written "You know I prefere sassy to sweet. My room 2 oclock" with an address at the bottom. A small smile crept across her face and she giggled.   
As they walked along, Sebastian moved closer to Macie. "A beautiful sky. Don't you think?" he said, smiling at her.  
Macie gave him an awkward smile, scratching her head "Yes.. lovely" she replied, shifting away slightly.  
Sebastian moving closer again "Tell me. Why do you avoid me so?" he asked, teasingly.  
"Wh..what do you mean?" she replied, embaressed.  
"Are you... afraid of me Miss Macie?" he said, taking her hand.  
She stared at him, stunned. That nervous, worrying feeling creeping over her again. "N.. No..." she stuttered. Glancing behind her as she heard the other girls giggling.  
Sebastian stopped, dropping to one knee. Her hand still in his. "Miss Macie. You have nothing to fear from me. I am simply... now..." he stood up, bowing "And hopefully, always..... your raven haired heartthrob" he said teasingly and kissed the back of her hand.  
The girls all burst in to a fit of giggles and Macie began to smile but that nervous feeling still running through her as she realised he'd placed something in her hand. He gave her a nod as he walked back over to the other girls. "That was really sweet of you" said Alexis as she clung to his left arm. "Well, I couldn't leave one of my lovely fan girls in such an awkward way now could I." he said swauvly and smiled "The thought of me making one of you so nervous... I just feel awful. Am I really that scary?" he said, trying hard to hide the sarcasm in his voice.   
"Of course not. Macie is a little nervous anyway, she just needs a little time to settle." said Shana, smiling as she lent against his right shoulder.   
A large black cab pulled up at the side of the road. "Ah, right on time" said Sebastian. The girls looked at him. "You didn't think I was going to let you walk home, did you?. What kind of butler would I be" he teased, opening the door. The girls giggling at the sound of that famous phrase.  
Macie looked at the small note as the other girls climbed in one after the other. "Please wait until your friends have all left the cab. I want so longingly to speak to you. Just the two of us" the note read. She glanced at Sebastian as he helped her in to the cab, then climbed in behind her and closed the door. 

 

Nadia sat there as those feirce green eyes stared deep in to her blue ones. Undertaker grinned at her and took her left hand in his right "You know, I found it quite amusing sitting there listening to you lovely ladies at the cafe" he said, giggling as she blushed "At one point I was begining to think your friend might actually take a swing at you... to be honest I was rooting for you my dear" he teased and kissed her fingers.  
Nadia looked at him for a moment, then realised what he was talking about. "You mean Macie?" she replied, scratching her head awkwardly.  
Undertaker simply nodded at her.

"Well, Macie isn't exactly my friend. She's Alexis's... and we don't quite get along. As you may have noticed" she continued and sighed.  
"Yees.. I noticed. Why is that?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't know really. I've tried being friendly, she just doesn't like me. Thinks I'm a weirdo" said Nadia, not noticing Undertakes left arm slip down behind her. She looked up at him and smirked, her cheeks turning pink "Then again.." she said and begain to giggle.  
Undertaker smirked "What?" he asked, still holding her hand.  
"I am sitting here talking to the Undertaker of all people" she grinned. "Not her favorite person" she added and giggled. A giggle that stopped as she felt Undertakers arm snake its way round her waist and pull her close. Her face now inces from his.  
"But most certainly yours" he said seductively. He stared in to her eyes, the tip of his nose touching hers. "I'm so very flattered" he grinned "I like you" he wispered in her right ear.

Nadia's cheeks flushed red, her heart pounding hard in her chest. The grin growing on Undertakers face as he watched her.  
"Re..really?" she stuttered, looking at him.  
Undertaker slipped his right forefinger under her chin and nodded then lent forward, his lips almost touching hers. "Really" he wispered.

The bar tender rang the bell for last calls and as the noise in the room begain to rise, Undertaker stood up. He offered Nadia his hand, pulling her to her feet. "Shall we make a move love?" he asked and gestured towards the door.   
"O..ok" She replied, blushing as the Undertaker slipped his right arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip as he led her out in to the cold night air. Calling over a near by taxi as they walked along.

 

Macie sat there quietly, her level of anxiaty rising as the cab slowly began to empty. Sebastian walking each girl to her door, giving her a hug and gentlemanly kiss on the back of their hand as he said goodbye.  
Sebastian sat beside Macie, a smirk on his lips. He moved closer, giving her his most alluring gaze.  
Macie stared in to his bright fuchsia eyes, his seductive smile slowly drawing her in.

He gently ran his left forefinger along the edge of her jaw line "Finally... I have you to myself" he said softly, his face now inces from hers.  
Macies heart was pounding hard in her chest, her anxiaty levels now off the chart. "I.. I.." she stuttered, turning her head away. 'No.. it's wrong... he really is a demon... I'm sure of it' she thought to herself.   
Sebastian slipped a finger under her chin, drawing her face back to his. "What's wrong my lady?" he asked, smiling at her.  
"No..nothing" she stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

The cab pulled to a stop. "Ah, perfect timing" said Sebastian and opened the door, helping Macie from the cab. He slowly walked her to her door, taking her hand as she began unlocking it. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he teased, kissing the back of her fingers.  
Macie blushed, looking at the ground. "Oh.. I..." she babbled.  
Sebastian pulled her in to his arms "With such an oppertunity as this..." he wispered seductively in to her ear, a smirk on his lips as he felt her shudder.

"I.. I.. I can't do this" said Macie, pushing him away. She turned away from him "Th..thank you, for dinner Mr Michaelis" she said as she opened her door. "It.. it was nice to meet you" She continued and glanced at the now stunned expression on his face. "Good night" she said.  
Sebastian gave her a small bow "Good night My lady" he said and slowly walked away as she closed her door. He got in to the back of the waiting cab, his calm expression turning in to a frown as it pulled away. "Damn" he huffed. He looked at his watch, now reading nine, thirtyfive. "Oh well, one down three to go. Either way I win" he said smuggly and gave a new address to the driver.


	8. chapter 8

The Undertaker helped Nadia out of the taxi, giving the driver a discrete nod to wait. He slipped his left arm around her waist and led her up the path towards her house.   
She glanced up at him, blushing. "Thank you. For such a wonderful evening" she said softly.  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine my pet" he replied, grinning at her.

They stopped at the front door and Nadia turned to face him, blushing as she looked up at him. "Eh... would you.." she began. Stopping suddenly as he grabbed her. A dark grin slowly creeping across his face he pushed her against the door.  
"Hey!" she squeeked, a suprised look on her face.  
He moved close putting his left hand on the door next to her as he lent down, his lips almost touching her ear "I'd be very careful what you say next my pet" he said in a teasing tone. "Mmm... such a beautiful scent" he wispered and ran his right fourfinger along her collorbone "like freshly made incense... with a hint of lilys." he continued.

Nadia swallowed hard, doing her best to keep her composure as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She took a deep breath "but I'm not wearing any perfume" she said, resting her hands on his chest.  
Undertaker breathed in deep as he nuzzled her neck, his hands slipping down on to her shoulders. "No, it's your natural scent my dear.... quite.." he began then slowly ran his tounge up Nadia's neck, making her quiver "alluring" he wispered in my ear.

He slowly slipped his right hand down from her shoulder to her waist, pressing his fourhead against Nadia's.  
Nadia looked up at him, her breathing now heavy and her heart pounding hard. "I.. I..." she stuttered, now fighting to keep calm.  
He grinned "So flustered. And I've barely touched you" he teased.  
Nadia looked away from him, her cheeks bright red.  
"I can't wait to see what happens next time" he wispered in her ear and began to back away.  
"Next time?" said Nadia, staring at him as he grinned at her.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Say, eleven?. After all, a good gentleman shouldn't rush a lady when she's making herself lovely" he grinned. Nadia stared at him, blushing. "Although, in my oppinion my dear..." he said and leant forward, close to her "you're quite lovely, just as you are" he wispered in her ear. He lent down and kissed Nadia's hand then took off his hat and gave her a small bow "Good night, and sweet dreams my pet" he said and turned around "until tomorrow my dear" he called out as he slowly made his way off down the path.  
"Good night" Nadia called back and watched him climb in to the waiting taxi.   
Nadia made her way inside and took a deep breath. "My god.." she muttered, smiling. She then glanced down, a sudden embaressed look on her face as she noticed an odd yet familiar warm feeling "oh my god" she said and headed upstairs.

 

The taxi stopped on Camden road and Rowan took a deep breath as she took a deep breath as she opened the door. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she muttered as she stood there outside The Castle bar B&B, looking up at the building infront of her.   
The taxi pulled away "No turning back now" she sighed and headed for the door. She stood there in the foyer, a nervous look on her face "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she said quietly and took a few steps backwards.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" a voice said softly in her ear.  
Rowan spun around to find Sebastian standing there, that cheeky smile on his face.  
"N..no" Rowan replied, swallowing hard as he took her hand.  
"Come, Miss Rowan. perhaps a drink might settle your nerves" said Sebastian, leading her over to the bar.  
"Or five" she muttered, not noticing the smirk appear on his face.

Sebastian handed Rowan a glass and sat beside her, a bottle in his hand. "This should help" he said as he poured the red liquid in to her glass.  
"What is it?" Rowan asked as she looked at the half filled glass.  
"The hotels best suggested wine. Please, enjoy" said Sebastian, smiling at her.  
Rowan looked at him then at the glass, nervously lifting it to her lips.  
"There's nothing in it I asure you my Lady" Sebastian said in his usual swav tone.  
Rowan took a mouthful then smiled "It's lovely" she said  
"So glad you approve" Said Sebastian, taking her hand and gently kissing her fingers. Rowan blushing instantly.

More then half the bottle was gone and as Sebastian sat there he pulled his watch from his pocket, the face showing ten past eleven. 'She's sat here for an hour just babbling now. I'm running out of time' he thought to himself, sighing as he tucked the watch away.  
He moved closer to Rowan, reaching round and gently running his finger along her far jawline. "You know miss Rowan, we could take this to the privacy of my room" he said seductivly in her ear.  
Rowan froze, a tingling sensation all over as she felt his hot breath against her skin. "I... I really don't know if..." she stuttered, trembling.

"Don't you trust me?" Sebastian wispered, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck as he spoke. Making her shudder.  
"It... it's not that" said Rowan, shifting away from him. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away from him.  
"Then what is it?" Sebastian asked, watching her curiously.  
"This is.... it's... it's all moving too quick" she stuttered and stood up, an embaressed look on her face. "I... I'm sorry" she said quietly.  
Sebastian stood up, taking her hand. He lent down lightly kissing her fingers "I understand" he replied and stood up. "At least allow me to call you a taxi" he said politely. Rowan avoiding eye contact as she nodded.

Sebastian waved as he stood and watched the taxi pull away. The faulse smile on his face slowly disapearing as the car turned off round a corner. "Blast" he muttered, a slight frown on his face. "Then again.." he sighed, shrugging. "It is proving my point" he continued. Heading off in the direction of his next destination.


	9. chapter 9

Sebastian walked along quietly and as he came to the end of Highgate hill a smile crept across his lips. "Premier Inn. Always so useful, they seem to pop up everywhere" he chuckled.   
As he entered the hotel foyer he spotted a familiar figure. A smile on his face as he watched her approch the counter. "bold as ever I see" he said as he headed upstairs.

Alexis headed over to the lift, taking a deep breath as she stepped in. "Ok, the guy said third floor" she said, pushing the button. She was quiet as the lift moved up, a nervous look on her face as she stepped out of the opened doors. She looked up and down the silent hall "So quiet" she muttered then shook her head "Of course it's quiet, it's midnight.. people are asleep you dummy" she said then pulled the napkin from her pocket, looking at it. "Room twentyfive" she said and headed down the hall.

She stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath. But just as she lifted her hand to knock she stopped. "Ma.. maybe this isn't such a good idea" she wispered, backing away. She turned around and as she took a step away from the door, it opened.  
"I'm a little disappointed" a voice came from behind her.  
She turned around to find Sebastian standing there, leaning against the door frame, smirking at her.   
"You've made it this far miss Alexis. Don't give up on me now" he teased, moving aside and gesturing for her to enter.

Alexis swallowed hard, fighting back her nerves and entered the room.  
The room was a high quality suite, the lights were low and the atmosphere quite inviting.  
"May I?" said Sebastian, slipping off her jacket. Placing it on a near by seat. "A drink?" he said, handing her a glass. Alexis nodding.  
Sebastian opened a bottle of champagne, pouring the sparkling liquid in to her glass. "Please sit" he said, running his fingers through his hair as he sat on the bed.

Alexis sat beside him, her cheeks turning red as she watched him. "So.." she said awkwardly and took a mouthful of the champagne "What did you want to talk about" she asked.  
Sebastian smirked, watching her. "I was quite impressed with you this evening. Stepping in to protect your friends like that, even though you were just as scared" he said, hooking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
"We.. well, that's what friends are for" she said, smiling. A tremble in her voice.

Sebastian undid his tie, moving closer to Alexis as she stared. "I'm also impressed that you've come all the way here. Alone" he said seductively, taking the glass from her hand.  
Alexis stared at him, blushing "Eh.. eh.. Se.. Sebastian.." she stuttered as she watched him take off his shirt.  
Sebastian running a finger along her collor bone as he lent in close "I was watching you Alexis. The way you were looking at me" he said softly and slowly slid his hand down, caressing her right breast as he began kissing her neck.  
Alexis let out a pleasureful sigh as she surrendered to the demon butler. Sebastian made quick work of removing her clothes, laying her down on the bed, kissing and caressing her as he moved on top.  
Alexis groaning loudly as his body moved against hers.

Sebastian sat there on the edge of the bed, a smirk on his face as he looked over at exhausted figure, asleep in the bed. He stood up, pulling on his clothes. "Bold, yes. But not as strong as she thinks she is" he said quietly as he left the room.  
He pulled his watch from his pocket, the face showing One, fourtyfive. "Perfect timing" he said smugly and headed off.


	10. chapter 10

It was eerily quiet as Shana entered the hotel foyer, a worried look on her face.   
A woman approched her "Can I help you madam?" she asked politely.  
"This is the Camden town hotel, right?" said Shana, awkwardly.  
"Yes it is. Are you looking for a room?" the woman asked, smiling.  
"I... I'm supposed to meet a friend who's staying here" Shana replied, nevously.  
"It's awfuly late for visitors" said the woman, looking at her "What was the name" she asked.  
"Eh... Michaelis" said Shana, following the woman over to the counter.   
The woman looked through her list "Ah yes. Mr Michaelis, room thirtyone. That's on the third floor" she said, smiling.  
"Thanks" said Shana with an awkward smile. Then headed upstairs.

Shana walked along the hall, now feeling nervous. "Ok. I can do this" she said, stopping a few feet from the door. "I can do this. This is Sebastian. I've been dreaming of this chance. I can't chicken out now" she babbled to herself, shaking her head.   
She knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. She knocked again "Hello?" she said. Still no answer. She took a deep breath and took hold of the door knob, turning it slowly. She pushed the door open, peering inside "He.. hello?.. S..Sebastian?" she said quietly.  
"So you came" a voice came from across the room.

Shana looked round the room. Expensively furnished, lit only by candles and laying there on the bed was Sebastian. Smirking at her.  
She closed the door and slowly approched him. "Yo..you asked me to" she said, nervously.  
"Indeed I did" said Sebastian, sitting up and taking her hand. He stood up, pulling her in to his arms "You see.. my dear" he said as he slipped off her coat. "I had to have you to myself" he said seductively in her ear. Making her shiver. "That fiesty personality.." he said, running his fingers up and down her back as he held her. "This beautiful figure" he teased and kissed her neck.

Shana pushed him away "Wow there hot stuff" she said, smirking. "Take it easy" she said, sitting on the bed.  
Sebastian smirked, handing her a glass of wine "For you" he said.  
Shana looked at it for a moment, she shrugged and took a sip.  
Sebastian stood there and slowly took off his shirt, showing off that finely toned torso.

Shana stared at him, clearly flustered. "So it's true" she said in a quiet voice.   
"What might that be?" Sebastian asked, running his fingers through his hair.  
"You... you really do keep yourself well toned" she replied, blushing as she put down the glass.  
Sebastian took her hand, running her fingers across his shapely abs. He lent down "Care to see the rest" he wispered in her ear. Shana blushed, giggling. "I'll show you mine.. if you show me yours" he teased. Slowly undoing her top as he began to kiss her.

Shana slipped her arms around him, running her fingers though his eboney hair. Giggling as he stripped her down.  
Sebastian pulled her to the middle of the bed and pushed her down, kissing her passionatly. He moved on top, Shana smiling as he stared in to her eyes "Tell me I'm not dreaming" she said softly.   
"Trust me..." Sebastian replied as he slowly penetrated her, making her groan. "You're not dreaming" he wispered in her ear as he began to move.

 

The demon butler quietly made his way across the room, a smug look on his face as he opened the door. "Two out of four isn't bad" he said as he closed the behind him. He pulled the watch from his pocket "It's almost morning. The Master will be expecting his breakfast" he said and headed off.


	11. chapter 11

Nadia stood there in her room, looking at the reflection in the mirror infront of her. "Well..." she sighed, turning from side to side inspecting the outfit she was now wearing. A long sleeved, somewhat low cut teal coloured top and a long, close fit lavender coloured skirt. The outfit showing off her petite but curvy figure. "sure I'm no super model but it'll do" she said, smiling and as she finished tidying her long hair, she heard a knock at the front door.

Undertaker stared at Nadia as she pulled the door open. A grin slowly crept across his lips "You see. My patiece paid off" he teased, looking her up and down.  
Nadia's cheeks began to turn pink, and she giggled "Undertaker.. please, you're making my blush" she said, hiding her face as she stepped aside to let him.  
"Fully intended my dear" he repled, laughing as he walked past her. "You're so cute when you're flustered" he teased.  
"I'm almost ready" said Nadia as she led him in to the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked polietly.  
Undertaker shook his head "I'm alright, thank you pet" he replied.  
She finished getting ready and as she stood there in the doorway he looked up at her, grinning. "You look quite beautiful my dear" he said as he stood up, taking her hand as he led her out the door.

Parked outside was a car. "I..is that a hearse?" Nadia asked as they approached the oddly shaped black car.  
"It was. It's been... shall we say, personalised" said Undertaker and giggled as he opened the door for her.  
Nadia sat beside the Undertaker in the car and as they pulled away she looked over at him "So. Where are we goin'?" she asked.  
Undertaker smirked, giving her a quick sideways glance "Really my dear... I thought you knew me better then that" he said and giggled.

Nadia stared at him, stunned. "You know how it works. Give me what I want, and I'll give you an answer" he teased.  
She shook her head "Oh no, I'm terrible at tellin' jokes" she groaned. Undertaker simply grinned at her."OK" she sighed "One day, there were two boys playin' by a stream. One boy saw a bush and went over to it. The other boy couldn't figure out why his friend was there for so long so he went over ta the bush an' looked. The two boys were lookin' at a woman bathin' naked in the stream. All of a sudden, the second boy ran off. The first boy couldn't understand why he ran away, so he took off after him. Finally, he caught up to him and asked why he ran away. The boy said to his friend, "My mom told me if I ever saw a naked lady, I'd turn to stone, and I felt something gettin' hard, so I ran." she said, smirking at Undertaker.  
Undertaker burst out loud laughing, gripping the wheel tight. "Pfftt.. heh heh... now that's funny" he giggled, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

Nadia looked at him "Ok, so as I said. Where are we going?" She asked again.  
He smirked, tapping his fingers on the wheel "Well now, we have all day to decide that don't we my pet" he replied cheekily.  
She gave him a playful frown "Hey, no fair" she said and giggled.

 

The late evening sky began to cloud over as the sun was setting. A slight chill in the air as Undertaker walked along, his right arm draiped round Nadia's shoulders as she walked beside him.   
"So... what did you think?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as he glanced over at her.

Nadia looked at him and smiled "That was really cool. I mean.. I know most of the stories about the tower of London. The two princes.. Anne Boleyn, Arbella Stuart and all that. It's common history, but still.. what a creepy atmosphere. It was like..." she said, her voice trailing off as she shuddered.  
"Being watched" said Undertaker, giving her a playful prod. Making her giggle.  
"And I've heard the stories about Dick Turpin in the Spaniards Inn, but the ghostly horseman on the heath... I don't think I'll be wandering about up there of a night" she said, grinning.  
"It's the fact people liturally dive out of the way. Hilarious!" Said Undertaker and giggled.  
Nadia looked at him, smirking "I'm sure even you would take a dive if you saw a bloody great horse bounding full speed towards you" she replied, giving him a playful poke in the side."And the story you told me about 50 Berkeley Square. Did they really all die from fright?" she said, looking at Undertaker.  
Undertaker nodded, grinning. "A shame I couldn't convince the current owner to let us have a peek" he replied with a shrug.

Undertaker slipped his arm down around Nadia's waist. "There's a charmin' little japanese resturant not far from here" he said, glancing at her "Interested?" he asked.  
"Sure. If you're payin'" she replied, giggling.  
Undertaker looked at her and grinned "Oooh, cheeky little thing aren't you" he said, prodding her playfully and led her slowly down the quiet street.

 

Nadia sat there in the quiet, traditional looking resturant. A smile on her face as she watched Undertaker looking up and down the menu. A smile that slowly disolved as her mobile phone began to ring.  
Undertaker glanced up at her "Perhapse it would be best to answer it pet. It's been going off quite frequently today. Could be important" he said then turned his attention back to the menu in his hand.  
"Yeah, sorry about that" she said, pulling the phone from her bag. Undertaker simply nodding. She answered it "Rowan! I swear... This 'ad better be important.. or I'm gonna kill you!" she said quietly, clearly annoyed. Not noticing the smirk on Undertakers face.

"Chill out Nadia, I just wanted to check you were ok. We were all worried!. Where the hell have you been all day?. Why weren't you answering anyone?" Rowans voice echoed down the phone.  
"I've been busy" said Nadia, a smile on her face as their meals were placed on the tabled.  
"Busy how? Why didn't you say anything?" Rowan asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.  
"Who are you my mother? I was just out. I still am, so.." Nadia said, her sentence cut short as a pair of long nailed fingers pulled the phone from her hand.

She stared at Undertaker as he grinned at her, putting the phone to his ear. "Nadia? Nadia?" he could hear. "She's a little busy right now. Her dinner was getting cold you see, so it might best to let her call you back later" he said cheekily then handed the phone back to Nadia.

Nadia giggled as she finished a mouthful "'nough said" she said as she listened for any kind of reaction on the other end.  
"Wa.. was that.." Rowan stuttered.  
"Byee" said Nadia, ending the call. Turning off her phone as she put it in her bag. "Sorry about that. They can be so annoyin' some times" she sighed.  
"Understandable. It's what friends do" said Undertaker as he pushed his noodles round the bowl.

Nadia grinned at him "I liked your approach on it though. Polite but blunt." she giggled  
"Certainly knocked your high roading friend off her pirch" said Undertaker, reaching over and taking her free hand. "Now where did we.. oh yes, as I was telling you. As fasinating as some of these places have been, I personally know one or two that might peak your curiousity my dear. Interested?" he said, watching her face as she looked up at him.  
Nadia gave him a curious look, a slight sense of suspicion running through her. "Ok" she replied.


	12. chapter 12

It was dark as the car pulled up on the eerily quiet road and as Undertaker opened her door and helped her out, it all began to seem oddly familiar.  
A grin crept across Undertakers face. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he moved close. "Ah that look. I love that perplexed expression on your sweet face" he said, giggling.

Nadia looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Seem familiar my pet?" he said quietly in her ear. "How about now" he said, turning her around to face the opposite side of the road.   
There stood an all too familiar funeral parlour. Undertaker took her hand, pulling a key from his pocket as he led her across the road.

"This place is real!" said Nadia as he opened the door, inviting her in.  
"Of course. The stories had to start somewhere" said Undertaker, locking the door.  
Nadia stared at him "But that means.." she said quietly.  
He stood there infront of her. "That's right" he said, running his fingers through his bangs, brushing them aside. Those bright green eyes staring at her. "They're not contacts my pet" he smirked. He moved closer but instead of backing away, Nadia took a step towards him.

Nadia reached up, gently touching his cheek. A curious smile on her face "You're right. This place definitly peaked my curiosity" she said and giggled.  
Undertaker looked at her then burst in to a fit of laughter.

After half an hour of questions and a pot of tea, Undertaker handed Nadia a glass. "Fancy something with a little more of a tickle?" he asked and placed a bottle of wiskey on the table as he sat beside her.  
"If you can keep up with me" she teased, as he poured the golden liquid in her glass.  
"Careful pet. Remember who you're talking to" he said, lightly running a finger along her jawline, making her twitch.

Nadia downed the glassful, giving him a smile as he poured her another. A smile that disapeared as she felt him move close, his hot breath on her neck.  
"Think the drink is such a good idea my pet? You're in the presence of a real reaper after all" he said softly.  
"If I recall, my green eyed friend. It was your idea. Besides.. what else did you have in mind?" Nadia replied, a slight smirk on her lips as she looked at him.  
"Actually.." said Undertaker, taking the glass from her hand.   
Nadia stared in to those fierce green eyes and as her heart beat began to increase, he pulled her in to his arms, his lips pressed tight against hers.

He pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath. "I know what you're after my dear.. I can see it, all over your beautiful face.. every time our eyes meet" he teased, and lightly ran the tip of his tounge up her neck, making her blush.  
Nadia gently touched his cheek, her other hand resting against his chest. She nodded, her cheeks red.

"Give me what I want and maybe.." Undertaker said in her ear, a grin on his face as he gave her thigh a playful squeeze.  
She giggled "Ok..... A woman places an ad in the local newspaper. “Lookin' for a man with three qualifications: won’t beat me up, won’t run away from me, an' is great in bed.” Two days later 'er doorbell rings an' there's a guy. “Hi, I’m Tim. I have no arms so I won’t beat you, an' no legs so I won't run away.” he says “What makes you think you are great in bed?” the woman retorts. Tim replies, “I rang the doorbell, didn’t I?” Nadia said with a smile, a smile that turned in to a grin as she heard him burst in to a fit of giggles.

The reaper ran a long boney finger along her collar bone "Good one pet. But not what I had in mind" he said in her ear then gently began kissing her neck "Just.. promise me.... you'll... see me again" he said seductively, between kisses.  
Nadia stopped him for a moment, smiling as she ran her fingers through his long silver hair. "I'm all yours.... my love" she replied with a most enticing smile.

Undertaker grabbed her, lifting her in to his arms "I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you my pet" he said seductively as he carried her to the back room, knocking the top off his coffin.

Within minutes the two were naked and the feeling of his cool hands on her skin made Nadia tingle all over. She pulled him against her as he kissed her passionately.   
Undertaker laid Nadia down in his coffin, climbing in atop. The two kissing and caressing as he possitioned himself. Nadia let out a groan as he penitrated her, letting out mermers and groans as they slipped in to a steady rhythm.

 

Nadia laid there, hints of sunlight breaking round the dark room. Laying beside her was the silver haired reaper and as she looked at him an eye slowly opened, his lips begining to curve in to a smirk.  
Undertaker slipped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Awake?" he said softly. Nadia simply nodded."So my pet. Want to check out the other place I was telling you about?" he said, stroking her head "I've a little business there of my own, so.." he continued, stopping as he felt her playing with his long hair.  
"I get the impression I know where we're goin'.. so, I'm up for it" she smiled, lightly running her fingers up and down his bare chest.


	13. chapter 13

It was quiet as Ciel sat there in his study stowly flicking through his newspaper. "What a bore" he muttered, his attention then drawn to the opening door. "What took you so long" he huffed.  
Sebastian slowly made his way across the room "Please excuse my tardiness Master. A slight 'hickup' in the kitchen held me back" he replied, placing a tea tray on the table and proceeding to pour a cup.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" came a panicked voice as a figure came bundling in to the room.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes "Oh really Mey-Rin. What have I told you about running inside" he sighed.  
"But sir. It's just.... We have a visitor, we do" Mey-Rin stuttered, begining to blush.

Ciel stood up, a suprised expression on his face. "Visitor?" he said as he headed out of the room.  
Sebastian followed him, a look of irritation on his usually stoic face as he saw the familiar figure standing there at the bottom of the stairs.  
Ciel sighed as he looked "Undertaker. What might bring you here?" he asked in a blunt tone.

Undertaker ignored his clear hint of annoyance and grinned. "You come to me for favors quite often my Lord. Thought I might ask one for a change" he replied.  
Sebastian moved futher down the stairs, giving Undertaker a suspicious look "What did you have in mind?" he said firmly.  
"I simply wanted to give my lovely lady a tour of the famous Phantomhive mannor" Undertaker grinned, slowly leading the small figure out from behind him. A smile on her face as she giggled.

Sebastian stared at her, suddenly realising who the attractive young woman was.  
"Hehehe.. tell me one of your jokes butler and I might let you take a picture" Undertaker teased, slipping his arm around her waist.  
Ciel approched Nadia, offering her his hand. "I'd be more then happy to show you my home" he said, smiling.

"Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, this lovely creature.. is Nadia Morgana. My friend and... hehehee.. my date" said Undertaker, playfully nuzzling her neck. Making her giggle and blush.  
"You have a date?" said Ciel, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the reaper.  
Undertaker smirked at him "Of course" he replied.

Ciel smirked at Nadia, taking her hand as he led her down the hall "I hope you realise, you're taking on quite a handful" he said, glancing at her.  
"Oh, I'm aware of that. Believe me. But I think it's worth it" she replied, a cheeky smile on her face as she followed the Earl round.

Sebastian walked behind, Undertaker beside him. "You brought her here?" he huffed, frowning.  
"She was curious" Undertaker replied, shrugging.  
"Just what else have you told her?" said Sebastian, giving him a suspicious look.  
"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it" Undertaker grinned.

A smirk crept across Sebastians lips "Even so, I believe congratulations is in order don't you agree?" he said, a smug look on his face.  
Undertaker gave him an unimpressed look "Oh" he replied.  
"Our little game the other day was quite amusing. But, as I predicted.. some of our pretty fan girls did turn tail and run" Sebastian said with a shrug.

Undertaker giggled "Oh dear me Butler, what happened to that wonderful charm of yours" he grinned.  
Sebastian smirked at the reaper "Not so fast. Though two of the ladies ran.. Two... well, let's just say.. I had a busy night" he replied.  
"Is that so" said Undertaker, looking ahead and watching the Earl explaining different things to Nadia as they moved from room to room.  
"So I believe, I win" said Sebastian in a snarky tone.  
"Not nessecerally" Undertaker replied, wagging a finger at the Butler. Sebastian simply frowning at him. "After all, the aim of the game was to get close and to.. 'take her home'. Which I did, like any decent gentleman would" said Undertaker, grinning.

Sebastian shook his head, a slight smirk on his lips. "Take her home was implying.." he began, stopping as Undertaker pressed a finger to his lips.  
"You said to take her home. You never said anything about sex." said Undertaker, shaking his head. A grin growing across his face "That didn't happen 'till last night" he giggled and walked on ahead.

Sebastian caught up with him "What do you mean last night?" he said, watching Nadia.  
"Exactly what you think it does. She's very special this one, a keeper" said Undertaker, an affectionate smile on his face. "I bet you can't even remember their names.. can you" he said, glancing at the Butler. 

Sebastian stopped for a moment 'It all happened so quickly' he thought to himself. A frustraited look on his face as he thought hard, unable to recall the girls names. He caught up again, a frown on his face.  
"Thought as much" Undertaker muttered as Ciel approached them, Nadia beside him.  
"Your friend is quiet a curious young lady. A delight, truly" Ciel smiled, lightly kissing her hand.

Undertaker wrapped his arms around Nadia as she walked over to him. "Did it live up to your expectations my pet?" he said, stroking her head.   
Nadia nodded, blushing as Sebastian watched her. 'I can't believe he tried his luck with all four of them. No wonder they were so desperate to get my attention yesterday' she thought to herself, looking away as she giggled.  
"Isn't she cute" Undertaker teased, lightly touching her slightly flushed cheek. "Well, perhapes we've taken up enough of the Earls, much appreciated time for now" said Undertaker, glancing up at Ciel "Shall we go for a wander my pet, maybe catch some lunch?" he smiled. Nadia smiled, nodding.

Sebastian opened the front door, giving the odd couple a small bow as they stepped out. "Please, do visit us again some time" Ciel called.  
He watched the car pull away, a slight frown on his face. "Give it a week, two at the most... she'll run, when she learns the truth. Or worse, she'll disapear. I wonder what would draw him to take interest in such a normal human being anyway" said Ciel as he walked away.

"Who knows my Lord. Undertaker has always been a strange man. Perhapes.. he's finally fallen in love" Sebastian replied, a smirk on his lips. He glanced back at the window 'It seems Undertaker, that you may have won in the long run. She's beautiful, a cheeky sense of humour, a deep level of odd curiousity and she adores you. But how long will it last' he thought to himself. Then followed His Master upstairs.


End file.
